Epona
Epona ist eine wiederkehrende Figur in der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. Epona ist eine Stute und die treue Begleiterin von Link. In verschiedenen Zelda-Titeln kann Epona gerufen werden, wenn Link Eponas Lied spielt. Indem Link auf ihr reitet, kann er sich schneller fortbewegen als zu Fuß. Auftritte ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Epona wird auf der Lon Lon-Farm angetroffen. Am Anfang ist sie wild und ungezähmt, was es Link unmöglich macht, an sie heranzukommen. Nur Malon ist dazu imstande, sich in der Nähe von Epona aufzuhalten. Nachdem Malon Link "Eponas Lied" auf seiner Feen-Okarina beibringt, entwickelt Epona eine Symphatie zu Link und vertraut ihm. Wenn man dieses Lied dann spielt, kommt sie zu einem. Wenn Link als Erwachsener zur Lon Lon-Farm zurückkehrt, ist Epona ein großes Pferd geworden und kann geritten werden. Leider ist Basil, der vorige Hausmeister der Ranch, durch den Einfluss von Ganondorf der Besitzer der Farm geworden, und will Epona, die er für unzähmbar hält, als Geschenk an Ganondorf weitergeben. Link spielt "Eponas Lied", um Epona zu zähmen, und fordert den unwissenden Basil zu einem Pferderennen heraus. Nachdem Link zwei Rennen gegen Basil gewinnt, wird ihm das Pferd geschenkt. Basil hält seine Versprechung ein und gibt Link das Pferd, jedoch schließt er das Tor der Farm. Link und Epona entkommen dann aus der Farm, indem sie über die Grenzmauer oder das Tor der Farm springen. Danach kann Link Epona durch das Spielen von "Eponas Lied" zu sich rufen und auf ihr reiten. Epona kann über kleine Zäune und über die Schlucht im Gerudotal springen, bevor dort die Brücke gebaut wird. Epona ist in ''Ocarina of Time optional zu erhalten und wird nicht benötigt, um die Hauptgeschichte durchzuspielen. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask thumb|172px Zu Beginn des Spiels reitet Link auf Epona durch die Verlorenen Wälder. Dort treffen sie das Horror-Kid an, das Majoras Maske trägt und in Begleitung der beiden Feengeschwistern Taya und Tael ist. Das Horror-Kid überfällt Link und stiehlt ihm Epona. Auch Links Versuch, sie an Epona zu heften und sie aufzuhalten, misslingt. Er jagt ihnen bis zu einem hohlen Baum nach und fällt in ein Portal, woraufhin er sich in Termina wiederfindet. Das Horror-Kid sucht Link in Termina erneut auf und erzählt ihm, dass Epona ihm nicht gehorcht hat und er sie losgeworden ist. Link kann sie später auf der Romani-Ranch finden, wo Romani und Cremia gut für Epona sorgen. Nachdem Link den Felsen vernichtet hat, der den Weg zur Ranch blockiert, erprobt er sich für die Rolle des Helfers von Romani. Besteht er diesen Test, erhält er Epona zurück. Romani bringt Link daraufhin "Eponas Lied" bei. Link benutzt Epona, um über einen Zaun zu springen, der den Weg zur Schädelbucht blockiert. Er muss Epona auch verwenden, um nach Ikana zu gelangen. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' & Oracle of Seasons Im Vorspann der Spiele reitet Link auf Epona, die so erscheint, als wäre sie noch ein junges Pferd. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Im Prolog des Spiels, der die Ereignisse von Ocarina of Time erzählt, reitet Link auf einem Pferd, bei dem es sich wohl um Epona handelt. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Wenn Link eine Karotte erwirbt und sie auf den Boden wirft, wird jeder der vier Links dazu imstande sein, Epona eine kurze Zeitspanne zu reiten, die durch zusätzliche Karotten erweitert werden kann. Link kann nicht verletzt werden, solange er auf Epona sitzt. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap full|left Epona erscheint zusammen mit Malon in der Nähe vom Nordtor von Hyrule-Stadt, nachdem Link den Schlüssel von der Lon-Lon-Farm gefunden hat. Epona zieht den Karren, in dem sich die Flaschen Lon-Lon-Milch befinden. Wenn Link in seiner Minisch-Form ist und Kinstones mit dem Pferd verschmilzt, wird sein Name als Epona gegeben. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess thumb|238px Link kann Epona am Anfang des Spiels reiten. Eponas Name wird zwar als Epona angegeben, aber in diesem Spiel kann er geändert werden. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Spielen kann Link zudem sein Schwert und weitere Ausrüstungsgegenstände nutzen, während er auf Epona reitet, wohingegen er früher nur den Bogen hatte verwenden können. Zudem fügt nun auch Epona selbst den Gegnern Schaden zu, wenn sie über sie hinwegläuft. Am Anfang des Spiels arbeiten Link und Epona an der Weide, um die Ziegen zurückzubringen. Nach der Arbeit kehren Moe und Link wieder zurück nach Ordon. Am nächsten Tag haben Link und Epona frei, jedoch zwingen ungeahnte Verhältnisse sie dazu, in den Wald von Phirone zu reisen und die Talo, Malo und Betty zu finden. Ilya sieht nach der erfolgreichen Rettung, dass Epona verletzt worden ist. Verärgert von der offenbaren Achtlosigkeit von Link, bringt sie Epona zur Lichtquelle, um ihre Verletzung zu heilen. Jedoch soll Link an diesem Tag ein Geschenk von Ordon bis nach Hyrule bringen. Er kann nicht rechtzeitig ohne Epona dorthin kommen, also läuft er mit Colin hinter Iliya her. Allerdings wird die Straße zur Lichtquelle durch Talo und Malo blockiert, denen Link ein Holzschwert übergibt, damit er an ihnen vorbei darf. Nachdem er dies tat, rennt Colin zur Quelle. Link geht hinterher und sieht Epona hinter dem Tor mit Ilya. Später wird Epona von den Bulblins gestohlen. Deshalb erscheint sie in Kakariko und Link ist dazu imstande, sie zu besteigen und zu beruhigen. In zwei Kämpfen gegen König Bulblin und im Endkampf gegen Ganondorf muss Epona geritten werden, um die Kämpfe erfolgreich zu bestreiten. Im Endkampf begleitet Zelda Link auf Epona. Epona kann mit einem Grashalm gerufen werden, auf dem Link ihr Lied spielt. Der Nachteil ist, dass die entsprechenden Pflanzen nicht überall auf den Ebenen von Hyrule gefunden werden können. Später erhält Link von Ilya die tönerne Flöte als Freundschaftsgeschenk. Damit kann Link Epona an jedem Ort zu sich rufen. Wenn Link mit Epona in der Wolf-Form spricht, wird Epona ihn als Link erkennen. Epona wird dann Link sagen, dass er in seine menschliche Form zurückkehren soll. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild [[Datei:Epona_BoTW.jpg|thumb|Link auf Epona in ''Breath of the Wild]] Epona ist in Breath of the Wild bekannt als das "legendäre Pferd". Sie ist über das Link-Amiibo Super Smash Bros. zu erhalten. Gezähmt ist sie zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits. Wenn man sie anschließend zum Stall der Zwillingsberge bringt, erkennt sie der Besitzer des Stalls als das legendäre Pferd wieder. Zwar erklärt er Link, dass Epona bereits einen Namen hat, jedoch fragt er ihn trotzdem, ob er einen anderen Namen für sie verwenden möchte. Nachdem sie registriert ist, ist Epona vollständig gesattelt. Ihr Sattel und Zaumzeug erinnert stark an das aus Twilight Princes. Namensbedeutung •Der Name leitet sich von der römischen Göttin der Pferde (Epona) ab -> man kann sie also als Göttin/Königin der Pferde bezeichnen (Breath of the Wild, das legendäre Pferd) Einzelnachweise es:Epona en:Epona Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Pferd Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Breath of the Wild Kategorie:Charaktere